The present invention relates to an improved wide-angle objective composed of six components separated from each other by air spaces and located three at the object side of the diaphragm and three at the image side of the diaphragm.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,310 and 3,700,312 there are taught wide-angle objectives including two inner components separated by a diaphragm, which inner components are surrounded on the object side by at least one dispersing meniscus lens member having its concave portion confronting the diaphragm and at the image side by one or more meniscus lens members curved towards the image, and which collectively each possess a dispersing refractive power. Both of the collecting inner elements are composed of the collecting system components situated closest to the diaphragm and the meniscus-shaped components separated therefrom and partially contain cemented surfaces.